Private Reading
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Imagine spending a lazy day reading books with Bones.


You were counting down the hours. Just two more before the crew of the Enterprise was allowed shore leave on a planet that was part of the Federation, and very similar to earth. You'd had a stressful week, and you hadn't set foot off the ship in more than five months. It was finally starting to get to you. You had even snapped at Leonard over something silly. Ever the gentleman, he let it slide. He knew you were stressed. When you thought about it later, you had apologized, but he shrugged it off. Now you went about your work, trying not to watch the time.

"A watched pot never boils."

That's what Leonard would say. He would be right. You had to stay occupied for two more hours.

With just five minutes to go, you went to your quarters to grab a few things. You heard your door slide open, and turned to see Leonard standing in the entrance. He watched as you packed a bag.

"What are you packing?"

"My swim suit, a towel, a change of clothes-"

"I don't wanna go to the beach," Leonard said. "That's where everyone's going."

"Because we haven't seen a beach in almost a year."

"We won't have any privacy. I kinda planned something else for us."

"You did," you asked with a smile. "What?"

"I did a little research and found a nice secluded spot. No beach, but lots of trees. Lots of sunlight. Lots of privacy."

He closed the distance between you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders in response.

"Sounds nice," you said. "What should I pack?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of it all."

Leonard arranged for transportation, which dropped you off at the edge of a line of trees. Leonard carried a blanket and a basket. The two of you walked through until you reached an open glade. Sunlight filled the area, and lush, green grass lay under your feet.

"Leonard, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

He laid the blanket out, close to a tree for a little shade, then pulled you down next to him.

"I have some food in here for later," he said as he looked through the basket, "and I brought your book."

He held it up.

"My book?"

"I remember you saying that, when you're home, you like to read outside... that it's relaxing. You've been under a lot of stress lately, so I thought-"

You cut Leonard off with a kiss. You had never met anyone as thoughtful as Leonard McCoy. You credited it to his southern upbringing. Even your relationship. Your first kiss. You had been so caught up in the moment that you were ready to go all the way, but Leonard pulled back. The two of you talked and you agreed to an old-fashioned courtship. Three months into your relationship, and the two of you were practically inseparable when not on duty.

Your kiss lingered as Leonard's hand caressed your face. He pulled back and his thumb grazed your lip.

"Your book," he said as he handed it to you.

He leaned back against the trunk of a tree and pulled you to lie back against his chest. His long legs stretched out around yours, and his hands rested on your thighs.

"What are you gonna do while I read," you asked him.

"Hold you." He kissed your head. "That's how I relax."

You turned your head to look at him, and he placed a kiss to your forehead. You closed your eyes and sighed, then opened your book and silently began reading. You read for a long while before you started to get distracted. The angle of the sunlight had shifted, causing distinct beams of light to filter through the trees. Leonard's hands had also become a distraction as they glided over your legs and arms, and his fingers played through your hair. You just sat there, staring at the sunbeams, with your book open in your lap.

"You okay," Leonard asked.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the moment."

He took the book from your hands.

"Where did you leave off?"

You pointed to the paragraph, and Leonard began to read aloud. The sound of his voice had you entranced. You listened as he made slight changes to his voice for the dialogue of different characters. You rubbed your hands up and down his arms as you stared at the sun beams, and the soft wind rustling the trees.

Leonard cleared his throat, and it pulled you out of your reverie. You listened intently as he stumbled slightly over the next section. It was describing the lovers of the book in an intimate moment. Leonard shifted a little as he read the description of their kiss, and the roaming of their hands. His voice began to soften, and you turned your head to find him looking at you. He captured your lips with his, in a kiss that took your breath away. He tossed the book to the blanket and wrapped his arms around you. You turned so that you sat sideways in his lap, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Your fingers raked though the hair at the nape of his neck. You turned your head to catch your breath, and Leonard kissed along your jaw to your ear, where he gently pulled the lobe between his teeth.

"Sometimes you make me wish I wasn't a gentleman," he whispered.

You laughed and hugged him tight. You knew how important it was to Leonard that you see him as a gentleman. You had also learned to enjoy your courtship. The innocent intimacy of moments like this, mixed with the anticipation of what would come later in your relationship, made for interesting experiences. It made these moments precious.

You kissed Leonard's cheek, then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"You hungry," you asked.

"Very."

The two of you moved to the basket and began to unpack the food. Leonard glanced up at you, and you smiled when your eyes met.

"It's a shame we can't have more time like this," he said.

"We could always read together in our quarters."

Leonard stared at you for a moment before he grinned.

"How about tonight?"

"Sounds great," you said.


End file.
